story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
History on Sasami
Sasami is a character from the ''Naruto ''franchise. Sasame was a member of the Fūma clan at the time when Orochimaru approached them to help restore their former glory. While Arashi, Kamikiri, Kagerō, andKotohime were convinced, Hanzaki and the others were not. Ever since then, Sasame has been searching for Arashi. Abilities Edit Little is known about Sasame's ninja abilities, but she is familiar with seals and her clan's secret techniques. Outside of that, her hat doubles as a mask and she appears to be very stealthy. Part I Edit Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission Edit While stumbling upon Orochimaru's lair during her search, Sasame ended up in a rope trap where she persuaded the three to let her help in exchange for seeing Arashi. She takes part in a fake battle with them to win the trust of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, who tend to her after rescuing her, but they do not realise she is a girl because of her mask that doubled as her hat. While she has her clothes off inside a room, Naruto is being shown attempting to peek inside to see what is going on (still not realising Sasame is a girl) until Sakura notices him and hits him on the head. After they come out, Naruto is surprised and wondering who Sasame is, at which time Sakura informs Naruto that Sasame and the mystery ninja they picked up are the same person. Ironically, this causes Naruto to realise that he accidentally groped Sasame when he rescued her before. At that time Sakura strikes him on the head again for daydreaming something perverted and the group is attacked by the previous ninja group, who turn out to be members of the Fūma. After with fighting the other Fūma again, she leads Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya to Orochimaru's lair. Sasame planned on giving Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sakura tea with a drug to make them fall asleep, and handing them over to Kamikiri in exchange for being allowed to see Arashi. However, the plan failed when Kamikiri revealed that he wanted to kill them instead of capturing them, and Sasame was knocked unconscious when she protested against that. Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya revealed that they had only pretended to go along with her plan, and defeated the three Fūma ninja. Almost as soon as she regained consciousness, Sasame tried to commit suicide by kunai stabbing, over having failed, but Jiraiya stopped her and convinced her to show them to the hideout. Jiraiya told Sasame to stay behind as she will be given to Hanzaki after their mission. Despite being ordered to stay behind, Sasame follows Naruto into the hideout and saves him from a slowly flooding room by opening the trapdoor, allowing him to catch up with Sakura. She later saves Naruto from Kagerō, who was disguised as Kabuto Yakushi, by giving Sakura a seal that will free Naruto from her attack. When she met Arashi, she saw what had become of her cousin she decided to help Naruto and Sakura in defeating him. After the incident, she along Kotohime, who had been taken down by Jiraiya, decided to join forces with Hanzaki and the remaining members of the Fūma clan to rebuild the clan's former glory. Category:Sci-fi Category:Romance